Mixed Lives
by xSuper-Fan
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail and Black Butler cross-over. One day Team Natsu found a book called, Mixed Lifes. Upon reading the few words in it they were sucked into a gaping hole and brought to another world. Ciel's world!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed as she fell off the ladder, taking books down with her. Natsu and the others looked over at she slightly smiling face. "Flame Brain! Looks what you did!" Gray yelled. Natsu glared at him. "I didn't do a thing!" Fire circled his fists and they shoved against each other. "Natsu! Gray! Don't do it now! We're in enough trouble for destroy things already!" Lucy yelled. Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes. You're lucky the magic council didn't do anything."

Natsu and Gray stopped but they continued to glare at each other. "Hey? Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, searching the sky. "Right here!" Happy said, flying down. He dropped a book down on a table. "Look at this book I found!" Lucy walked over and looked at it. "Mixed Lives?" She said, speaking the title. Erza walked over and took the book. She looked around the outside. "There's no author? We should take it to the Master." Natsu grabbed it out of her hands. "We can't give it to Gramps! He would throw it away!" Lucy grabbed it back out of his hands. She open it to the first page.

"Opposite lives mix. Worlds become one. Change the past. Change the future. Opposite lives mix. Worlds become one." She flipped through the pages, finding no more words. "Wow!" She heard Natsu say. They all turned their eyes to find Natsu floating. Gray hovered in the air. Erza followed, her eyes searching for a hidden enemy. Lucy felt her feet lifting off and grabbed the book tighter. A gaping black hole opened, swallow them up without a sound.

Mira walked in, holding a tray of drinks. "Hey! I brought drinks!" She smiled and opened her eyes to see the library is a worse mess then when it started. Not seeing the other she laid the drinks down and started to pick the the books.

Ciel woke up, seeing Sebastian by his side. He yawned and got up. Sebastian bowed slightly and started to get him dressed. "Lady Elizabeth is coming over, Young Master." He said. Ciel groaned inwardly. "Yes. Please make a fine dinner for us." Sebastian bowed again and left.

Ciel walked to his office and started on the paperwork. He yawned. _I wish something fun would happen._ He thought. As Sebastian walked in, Ciel didn't look up. "Today we have, a Poached salmon, a mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne. For tea was hav-" He was cut off by a loud thump outside the door. Ciel looked up. Sebastian straightened, and gave Ciel his breakfast. He then went to the door and opened them. "Young Master." He said. Ciel stood and walked up. "What the…" He said, staring.

In front of him was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy sprawled out and laying on top of each other. "Oww… Natsu get your butt off me." Lucy complained. Natsu shifted over. "Sorry Luce." He said. Erza looked up and noticed Ciel and Sebastian. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive Company." She looked at Sebastian. "I'm am merely the Butler." He said. Lucy and the other had finally stood up and stared at them. "Who are you?" Ciel asked, ready to tell Sabastian to kill them. "I'm Erza Scarlet. This is Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. Also the cat is Happy."

Ciel looked down at his feet to see a blue cat staring up at him. Sebastian picked him up, looking at his paws. "Such a fine cat." He muttered. "Hi. I'm Happy!" It said, startling Ciel. "He talks!" He said. "Yea. All cat do." Ciel shook his head. "Just. Come in my office." Then followed into his office. Ciel sat down at his desk, calling Sebastian over who reluctantly gave Natsu the cat. "So tell me, How did you get here?" He asked.

**xSuper-Fan here! This is the beginning of my new series! I hope you like it. Please feel free to give your ideas and point out mistakes and tips! I'm writing a lemon too. The first chapter will be up shortly. I will try to update both quick which won't be too hard. It is ErzaxJellal.**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. As before she has a funny fanfic. And now she has a lemon. It only has a small beginning but she's working on the next. So read it! xSuper-Fan**


	2. Mixed Lives -2

"Well… Happy found this book." Natsu said, smiling at Happy. "How can a cat find a book?!" Ciel asked, losing his cool slightly. "Well he talks and has wings!" Ciel's face feel in confusion then frustration. "You all just snuck in here to fool me!" He half screamed. Erza stood up. "We have NOT!" She said. Before Ciel could say anything she continued. "Happy found a book called Mixed Lives. Lucy read the few words it had and we were sucked up into a big hole and dumped here!"

Ciel sat for a moment, thinking this over. He finally said something. "Okay. I have no choice to believe you till we figure this out. Do you have the book?" "Yes." Lucy said. Sebastian was by her side in a second, surprising her slightly. He took the book with a small smile and gave it to Ciel. Ciel opened it and flipped through the pages. "_There is nothing here_." He said in a threatening voice. "What? There was something there! Just stay on the first page!" Lucy said.

Ciel sighed and went to the front. He stared at it and words formed. He read them. "Have a fun time in your new world! There is one way out." The room remained silent. Sebastian spoke first. "I must excuse myself and make dinner." And he walked out. The room remained silent again. "Mey-Rin will show you to your rooms." He finally said. "Mey-Rin?" Gray repeated, quizzly. "She's a maid of the Phantomhive manor." Ciel informed with a sigh.

Mey-Rin came tumbling in, then with her high pitch voice said, "Hello!" "Hi!" Natsu said back, smiling. Lucy, Erza, and Gray edged out of the room slowly with no words. Just as the door closed Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked at them, then looked at Happy. "Such a fine cat." He said once again before going into Ciel's office. They heard a moan from inside after a few moments. (Nothing prevented about it! Elizabeth was just waiting downstairs!)

Erza spoke up first. "So… ummm. What do you do?" She asked Mey-Rin. "Well. I'm the maid. Sebastian always saving me through!" No one asked what that meant. As they neared a door Mey-Rin opened it. "This is the girls room!" She said. Erza and Lucy walked through the doors and stared in amazement even when the door closed.

Walking further Mey-Rin opened the door from Natsu and Gray. She looked at Happy. "AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!" She wailed. "Mey-Rin. Don't scare the guest." They all turned to see Sebastian a few steps behind Mey-Rin. He nodded to Natsu and Gray. "The Young Master wishes to speak to you after dinner." "Us and the girls right?" Gray said. "Yes." He said blankly.

**xSuper-Fan here! This chapter isn't as good but the next chapter will be better. (I think!) If I messed up any please tell me! I'm working on a lemon along with this but I will try to update quick with both. It will be ErzaxJellal. Also if you have any idea's about this story feel free to tell also!**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203! She has one funny fanfic (Still writing!) And a lemon. She only has a beginning to it but it seems good! So read it! xSuper-Fan**


	3. Mixed Lives -3

They all sat in silence around the table. They had finished eating and were just sitting. "Sebastian. Clean this up then come to my office" Ciel finally said, standing up. "And you. Come" He said, looking at Team Natsu.

Once in the study then sat quietly. "I'm having Sebastion search the book but I have some questions. Like for one, How can the cat fly? Cats can't fly." He said, eyeing Happy on Natsu's shoulder. "Duh? Were mages of Fairy Tail." Gray said, already in his underwear. Ciel didn't respond and sat staring at Gray. Lucy noticed and looked over to him. "Gray! Get some clothes on!" She yelled, throwing his clothes at his face. "Fine." He grumbled, putting them on.

"Okay. So what's Fairy Tail?" He asked. "The guild we belong to. This is their mark." Natsu said, showing his shoulder. "Do you guys not have guilds? Or magic?" Erza asked. "Were in London. We don't have guilds and magic is fake little tricks." He said, ignoring the rest of them but Erza. "Magic not fake. See Happy show them." Natsu said. "Aye sir!" He said. White wings grew out from his back and he flew around.

"It just a trick. Must be robot." He said. "I'm not a robot!" Happy said, landing on Natsu. "We have more magic we could so you. I'll show you my spirits." Lucy said, standing up. "I call upon the gate of the Lion: Leo!" She yelled, swinging the key. "I call upon the gate of the Maid: Virgo!" She yelled again, doing the same movement. With a few sparks of light two new people appeared. "My princess. Who's this?" Virgo asked, eyeing Ciel. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive Manor." He said. "See. Magic." Lucy said. "Hey Leo!" Gray and Natsu said to the lion. "Hey guys." He said, before blowing Lucy a kiss. "Bye-Bye!" Lucy said, waving. And they were gone.

"Okay. I can't think anything for that…" When he finished Sebastian walked in. "Those were two of the Zodiac spirits. I am sorry but I'm afraid I do not have an answer for how that happen. Though I can tell it is magic." He said, standing next to Ciel. "Anything else?" Ciel asked, sitting back in his chair. "Yep." Natsu and Gray said, standing up. "Ice Make: Ice Dummy." He said, and before anyone could say anything there was two grays. He hit the dummy and the ice disappeared.

"That's nothing!" Natsu yelled, jumping in front of Gray. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He yelled, engulfing his hands in flames. "Natsu! Were in a house!" Lucy yelled, running to stop the fires. "Awww! I was just showing my fires." Natsu whined, not putting them out. "Natsu!" Erza yelled, glaring at Natsu. "Okay!" Natsu said, putting them out.

"And now for me." Erza said, smiling. In a second she was in her Black Wing Armor (My favorite!). "See. Magics not fake." She said, crossing her arms. "Okay. You can go." Ciel said, wide eyed. Erza changed back and walked out the door, the rest following.

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Any ideas?" He asked. "I'll check it out but it's magic like the demons and reapers." He said. "So that's why it works here." Ciel said. "I'll stay here and finish my work. Go get me some tea." He turned back to his desk. "Yes. My young Master." Sebastian said, bowing. _Such strange things. _He thought. "And watch the guest. I order you."

Ciel felt a breeze and noticed the open window. "Why is it open?" He said, standing up to close it. Once at the window he saw a white feather fall and laid on ground in front of him. _White Feathers?_ He thought. "Ciel…" He heard behind him. The voice sounded familiar and the fire his parents died in popped up. Before he could turned he was lifted out the window. A white gloved hand covered his mouth, not letting him order Sebastian to come. _Sebastian! Come save me! _He thought.

**xSuper-Fan here! I hope you like this chapter. It's not the best but I'll be making it better soon. Just wait. And I think you know who kidnapped Ciel, and from now on it's better! Thank you for waiting. I'll make the next chapter extra long! xSuper-Fan**

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She wrote 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, Call Of Love, The weirdest Days, The Girls From Yokai Acadamy. Check her out! xSuper-Fan**


	4. Mixed Lives -4

Sebastian walked into Ciels office and saw it deserted. He scanned the room and found the window opened. Walking over to it he was about to close it, then find Ciel when he noticed the white feather. He narrowed his eyes then looked back out the window. "Angel…" He said. He closed the window and left the room. He then left the house to find Grell, as much as he hated it. When he find Grell he was working on getting rid of someone cinematic records.

"Bassy!" He yelled, upon seeing Sebastian. Grell jumped in the air, and tried to bring the chainsaw down on him. Sebastian grabbed the blade and stopped Grell. "No time. I need you help finding Ciel. The angel has gotten him." He said with disgust. "The Angel you say, well lets go Bassy!" Grell yelled. Sebastian dropped his and started to move from house to house on the roof.

Sebastian stopped and shook his head. "I have to watch the guest." He said to himself then ran off towards the mansion, confusing Grell but he followed. When they arrived there Sebastian walked to where they were staying. "Why are we here?" Grell asked. "Because I have to watch the new guest. But I think I can watch them, and use them." He said, then opened the door where Natsu and Gray were staying. "I need you to come with me. I'll explain it on the way." He said, then told the same with the girls. Soon they were jumping on the roofs again.

"So why are we doing this?" Erza asked. So then Sebastian told them about the fire and all that. "And now, we have to go get him." "Okay…" Erza said. "Bassy. Ciels at the Grim Library." (Don't ask. I forgot how they got there.) Sebastian nodded and they headed over there. "Why so we have to go too?" Lucy asked. "Ciel ordered me to watch you, that's what i'm doing." Sebastian said. Before long they arrived at the library.

Walking inside they saw Will. "Oh it's you. I thought I smelled a rat." He said. Turning to Grell he said, "You invited this rat into our territory. Are you trying to be unpromoted even more." "You call me an invading rat, but I do believe you have another infection you should worry about." Sebastian said. Will glanced back, "The angel." He said. Looking back he saw Erza and the rest. "Who are they?" He asked. "Our guest." He said. They started to walk down the hallways. Will told them about Angels being able to change past or make them better. (Something like that).

They went through a pair of doors to find Ciel cinematic records displayed with the angel sitting next to him. "I'm rewriting his past. Cleansing his soul." She said. "Master!" Sebastian said, then started to run to him, only to be stopped by Will. "If you so anything now, the child's past will be changed." Suddenly Ciel started to rewind his cinematic record on his own, surprising everyone. "Such an unclean heart." The angel said, growing angry. They all lined up to fight the angel, when the UnderTaker showed up. While they were distracted the Angel shot up in the sky and flew away.

"Well now we have to find her again." Grell whined. "I know where she is." Said a voice. They all turned to see team Natsu. "Oh yes. I forgot you were here." Will said. "What do you know about her location?" Ciel asked. "I can smell her. And with that we can follow her." Natsu said. "Well then lead us." Sebastian said.

**xSuper-Fan here. Okay I know I said I'll make this chapter extra long but I wanted to save what happens next for the next chapter. So the next chapter will be longer. There should be at least two more chapter. Maybe 3. And please tell me if you want me to do this crossover with season two!**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She wrote 5 fanfics. Anime Time, X Erza, Call of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls from Yokai Academy! Check her out!**


	5. Mixed Lives -5

Natsu walked through the city, following the trail. "She's close." He said, after they had been running around for 15 minutes. He stopped and sniffed the air. He looked up, and the rest followed his eyes to see a white feather fall. "She's up there." He said. "Then go deal with her Sebastian!" Ciel said. "Yes. My young Master." He said, with a bow then dashed off.

"She was in the library, So we must deal with her too." Will said, dashing off after him. "Oh Bassy! I'll fight by your side any day!" Grell said, starting his chainsaw. "I won't lose you to an angel." Ciel turned to Natsu and the rest. "They will be done soon, then we can get you back home." "You found a way back?" Erza asked. "We think we know. You see-" He was cut off by Sebastian grabbing him and moving him to the right, away from the sword sent his way.

"It's no use. You won't touch my Young Master." Sebastian said, jumping on a branch and facing the angel. "So unclean. I'll pure him after I'm done with you!" The angel yelled. She had merged with Ash, growing stronger. (I'm going to refer to angel as Ash and a he)

Will stopped next to Sebastian. "Something has broke into the Grim Library. We'll be on our way. I think you can handle this." Will started to drag Grell away. "Bassy! I'll be back!" He yelled. "Looks like it's just us." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Yes, Me and the unclean demon." Ash said, sending a few knives Sebastian way. Along with this, he jumped down, stopping in front of Ciel.

He reached a hand out, but Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped away. "I'll have to excuse myself." He said, then ran off with Ciel. "Running away you unclean demon?" Ash said, then turned to Natsu and the others. "and he forgot his guest." He smiled, and jumped behind Lucy. "I can use you as bait." He said.

Lucy stepped away, shivering. "Ciel is helping us to go back home. Let's return the favor and help get rid of this angel." Erza said. Ash smiled again. "You think you can fight me. Let's see." Thats when Natsu sent a large ball of flame going for Ash. Right before it right him, he jumped up a surprised look on his face. "Fire. You can make fire?" He said. "Stop showing off Natsu! I can do something way better!" Gray said, jumping in front of him. "Ice Make: Hammer!" He send, making a large hammer above Ash. It came down, but Ash jumped out of the way again.

"He's fast." Erza commented. "But not as fast as me!" They all looked up to see Happy. "Happy! Good to see you!" Natsu yelled. Happy hovered near Natsu. "I wish there was water somewhere." Lucy said, looking around.

The ground started to rumble and Virgo popped up. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked. "Do you wish to punish me, Princess?" Virgo said. "No! But while you're here you can fight that angel!" Lucy yelled, pointing to the angel. "This will be fun." Ash said. Virgo went under the ground again, only to come up near Ash. "Spica Lock." She said. A few boulders from somewhere came, charging at Ash. Before he could move the boulders trapped him. "Good job Virgo!" Lucy said, smiling. "Thank you Princess." Virgo said with a bow, then disappeared.

"This is our chance to attack!" Erza said, then changed into her Lightning Empress Armor. "Crack!" They all looked to the rocks to see one of them broke into pieces, and the angel gone. "Where is he?" Lucy asked, looking around. Erza then reached over and pushed Lucy on the ground. "What was that for!?" Lucy yelled, then she looked over to where was a second ago to see a sword in her place. Another one came down next to her head.

"He's attacking from the sky." Erza said, then jumped out of the way as five came her way. Natsu looked up, and spotted one coming his way. He moved out of the way, but it scraped his skin. "Are you alright!?" Lucy asked, running over to him. "Yeah. It's only a cut." He said, smiling not wanting them to worry. "We need to find where the angel is." Gray said, looking around for it. He made a shield, as one came him way.

With that, a blinding light filled the sky. "I can't see anything!" Lucy said, covering her eyes. When the light subsided they were caught in a cage of knives. Natsu walked over to one, ready to move it. "Don't! If we move one, the rest will fall down on top of us." Erza said.

"Now I can use you as bait." Ash said, laughing. "What are we going to do? Were trapped, and now we will never get back." She said, looking around. "No. We will find a way out." Gray said. "We just need to think of it." Erza nodded. "Until then, we wait."

**xSuper-Fan here! Here's the next chapter. I know it's not that good, but I hope you still like it! Sebastian will be back in the next chapter. And they are fighting in a open fielded like place, not the city. And when I finish this one, I'm doing more chapters but it will be with season two.**

**Shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She wrote 5 fanfics. Anime Time, X Erza, Call of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls from Yokai Academy! Check her out!**


	6. Mixed Lives -6

Lucy smiled, causing the rest to look at her. "What about Virgo? She could dig us out?" Natsu and Gray nodded but Erza shook her head. "The shaking could cause the knives to fall." Lucy slumped her shoulders.

"I don't have any other ideas. What about you guys?" She asked. Erza and the rest shook their head. Natsu looked around. "Where's Happy?" "He's not here. He must still be out there." Lucy said. "He's in danger. Out with the angel." Gray said, moving his head around, as if seeing Happy flying. "I don't hear anything from outside." Natsu said.

Everyone sat down, trying to think of a way. After a few minutes Erza jumped up. "Did you think of something?" Gray asked. "Sebastian! He could fight the angel, and then we can stay in here for as long as it takes." Lucy nodded. "Yeah. He can. When he get's back."

Erza walked over to the knives and looked at them. "One touch and they will fall. I really can't think of how we can get out." Natsu stood up. "I can hear something. Sebastians back." Lucy and Gray stood up. "What do you hear?" They all asked at once.

"Their talking, nothing important." He strained his ears. "The Angel is trying to get Ciel by giving us back to him." "What did he say?" Erza asked. "He hasn't said anything yet. Wait. Happy?!" He said. "Happy what?" Gray said. "Happy is with him. He saying something abou-" Suddenly he stopped talking and covered his ears.

Lucy and the rest of them look at him in confusion, hearing nothing. Finally he stopped covering his ears. "What happened?" Erza asked. "The Angel blew a whistle or something. It blocked my hearing. Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Lucy said, offering a small smile. "Hey Natsu!" They heard from above. "Happy!" He called back. Next they heard Sebastian. "Gray, Will you please put your ice around the inside knives?" Gray looked confused but did it anyway. "Yeah. Okay. I got it why?" He asked, once he was finished.

They heard a small "Click." Then the top knife started to break, along with the ones near it. All the knives started to break, sliding off the ice. When all the knives were broken, Gray took the ice done. Happy was perched on Sebastian shoulder, smiling.

"Good to see your back." Erza said, nodding to Sebastian. "Yes. Now we have to deal with the Angel." He said, looking over him. He was glaring at them. "Your all unclean." He said. "So unclean." "I think if we all attack at once, we can hit him." Gray said.

The rest nodded, and got in a line, ready. Lucy grabbed her keys, and opened Taurus and Scorpio. "We need you to use Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran." "Of course I'll do anything for yooou Lucy!" Taurus said. Scorpio nodded, and got ready. Erza changed into Heavens Wheel, summoning 20 swords. Sebastian took out his own knives, but silently moved behind the Angel.

"In the count of three." Erza said. "1...2...3. Attack!" She yelled, sending the knives flying. Scorpio let out a Sandstorm, which Taurus took control of and set it for Ash. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said, shooting the flames. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray said, shooting a beam of ice from his arm.

Ash through some knives at Erza, making them fall to the ground. He crossed two swords in a X, sending Natsu flames sideways. One side hit Gray's ice, melting it. Still blocking the flames he moved over, trying to block the sand attack.

The attack brushed against his arm, hurting him slightly. Lucy closed the gates. "He's harder than I thought." Erza said. Ash set a full wave of knives their way at high speeds. Erza changed into Adamantine Armor, blocking the knives. Gray did the same with his ice. Natsu ran over and grabbed Lucy, dodging her from an attack.

The knife hit his side. "Natsu!" Lucy said. "I'm fine. Happy!" Natsu yelled. "Take Lucy somewhere safe." Happy nodded, picking up Lucy. "Wait Natsu! What about you?" Lucy asked, as Happy flew her away. "As long as my friends are okay, I'll be fine." Natsu said, then dodged out of the way of a knife.

"There's more coming!" Erza yelled. Natsu looked up, seeing Ash. "I'm going for the angel." Natsu said. Erza looked at him and nodded. "Be safe." She said. Flames shot Natsu up towards the angel. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled, sending the flames. Ash blocked it with the knives. "You think you can fight me? All four of you couldn't!" Ash yelled, laughing.

"I'll defeat you, because you hurt my friends!" Natsu yelled back, coming closer. "But I haven't hurt them… yet." Ask pointed out, tilting his head slightly. "You tried. That's enough." With that, Natsu used Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames." Sending the ball of flame at Ash.

Ask dodged it easily, but Natsu quickly used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Hands now in flames, he punched Ash, was staggered backwards.

Natsu gripped Ash, facing him. (Fire Dragon Grip Strike) He moved his arm back, ready to strike then came down. He stopped halfway, his hands losing their flame. Natsu remained still, then heard Lucy scream.

Looking down at his chest, he saw a knife impaled in him. The knife had went through his chest. Natsu coughed up some blood, then looked up at Ash who was smirking. "Your fight is done." He took his sword out, blood dripping off it.

Natsu started to fall, and fell on something fluffy. "Natsu!" He heard Erza yell. Looking over he saw then running at him. Aries looking scared, hanging near Lucy. Soon Erza, and everyone else was by his side.

"Natsu! Can you hear me?" Erza said, tears falling down her face. Natsu nodded, unable to find his voice. Lucy gripped his hand. "Natsu don't die on me. Don't die on us!" She yelled, tears falling down her face too. "It's okay, just defeat this angel and get back home." He said, smiling then slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Sebastian came up behind Ash. "You made my job harder." He said. Ash turned around. "I can deal with them later. You're the most unclean." Sebastian smirked, then darkness engulfed them. He started to change, going to his true form.

Ash moved backwards. "So unclean. So unclean." He yelled. With a small laugh, Sebastian came towards him. Ash screamed, then rolled his head back, dieing. "So unclean." He said, then slipped off.

Sebastian changed back, then walked over to Natsu. "That's dealt with, now to get your friend some help."

Natsu woke up, blinking at the lights. "He's awake!" Lucy said, running over. Erza, Gray, and Happy followed. "Huh? Where am I?" He asked. "Your at the PhantomHive manor. Duh." Gray said. "Say that again! I dare you!" Natsu yelled, glaring at him.

"So you're awake." They heard, and looked at the door to see Ciel and Sebastian. Lucy nodded. "Thank you for helping Natsu." Erza said. "No need. But we should get you back home now." "Aww do we have to go? I like it here." Natsu whined. sitting up.

"Natsu." Erza said, through clenched teeth. "Okay! Okay!" Natsu said, throwing his hands up. "Come with me. Your'll be home soon." Ciel said, walking out the door.

**xSuper-Fan here! Next chapter up. I don't know how it got so long but it is. The next chapter will be a bit, for two reasons. One. I will not be one next Monday-Sunday. Second. I don't know how I'm going to get them back. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203! She wrote 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, Call Of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls Of Yokai Academy. Check them out, they're really good!**


	7. Mixed Lives -7

Natsu and the others followed Ciel into his office. "So how do we get back?" Gray asked. "The book has something else written in it. I believe you just have to read it." Ciel said, while Sebastian handed Lucy the book.

"Aww. Now we won't get to fight angel with a demon on our side." Natsu said. "That Angel was no match." Gray said. "Like you could say that! You barely did anything!" Lucy yelled. "I did something! At least I didn't get stabbed!" Gray yelled back. "Hey! I landed a punch!" Natsu yelled, glaring at Gray.

"Guys!" Erza yelled, glaring at all of them. "Sorry!" They all said at once. "We need to get back." Turning to Ciel and Sebastian she added. "And thank you for helping us get back." "It was our pleasure." Sebastian said. "Okay. Well let's get back!" Lucy said, opening the book.

"The Opposite lives have mixed. The Worlds are One. The Past is changed. The Future is Changed. Now you have passed. Now you go back." Lucy read.

Again Natsu started to float, then Gray, and Erza and Lucy. The gaping black hole opened, sucking them inside. "GoodBye!" Natsu yelled, before it disappeared.

"Ah well that's done. Why don't we get on with the more, important matters?" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. "Yes. Why don't we." He said, then faded into blackness.

"Owww! Natsu! Get off me!: Lucy wailed. "Only if Gray get's off me." Natsu said, pushing on Gray. "Don't Push!" Gray said, standing up. Natsu got up, then Lucy. They saw Erza standing a few feet away, holding the book.

"We're Back!" Lucy said. "Yes. Now what are we going to do with this book?" Happy flew over. "We can put it back." Erza nodded, handing Happy the book. Happy flew off, then returned a few moments later. "Done!" He said.

"Lucy! Erza!" They heard, then looked over to see Mira at the top of the stairs. "Mira!" Lucy said. "Where have you been? You been gone all day!" Everyone remained silent, not sure what to say. "Well I'm glad your back. How about I get you a drink!" Everyone agreed, and walked up stairs to share a drink.

**xSuper-Fan here! Next chapter! I know it's short, sorry for that! But I will be doing the same for Season Two! Those Chapters will be labeled "Mixed Lives(2) -(Chapter Number)" And I will start working on those now! But I hope you liked season one! And sorry that the ending/how they got back is kinda lame. I couldn't think of anything else, but I cant wait to do season two. **

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203! She wrote 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, Call Of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls From Yokai Academy! Check them out! **


End file.
